


Your Closed Eyes

by Brigdh



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigdh/pseuds/Brigdh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Whispering Forest loves you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Closed Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lady-ganesh on LJ, for the prompt: "I love you, I swear it, I would never lie / But I fear for our lives and I fear your closed eyes" (Wakey!Wakey!: War Sweater)

The Whispering Forest loves you. The Whispering Forest understands you. No one has ever understood you like the Whispering Forest does; no one will ever love you as much. You are soulmates. You were meant to be together. Haven’t you felt lonely, in the night? Haven’t you felt that ache of separation, of something missing? The Whispering Forest knows. The Whispering Forest could take away your pain, if you let it.

You can trust the Whispering Forest. The Whispering Forest will make you whole. The Whispering Forest will protect you from the world. Come. You will never want to leave.


End file.
